


The Last Kings Of Vos

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many thought that the last 4 Kings of Vos were killed when Skywarp and Thundercracker were only sparklings or 10 years old by human terms; however this story tells the shocking story of the truth; that the last 4 Kings survived the assassination attempt on them and have lived as humans on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Kings Of Vos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own transformers and I am making no money from this fanfiction; I don't own G.I. Joe and I am making no money from this fanfiction. I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own Varin (human form of Optimus Prime, I don't own Optimus Prime), I own Shane (Human form of Ratchet, but of course I don't own Ratchet); I own Skylar Hawk (Human form of Skyfire, but I don't own Skyfire); I own King Stinger, King Yellow Jacket, King Skybomb, and King Starlight. I own the name Jared for the first name of General Hawk (Not a codename; but I of course don't own General Hawk).

Flowerdancer sat in a Vosian Noble bar on Cybertron, the robes of a Vosian Princess hung from her shoulders, but the hood wasn't up; she was sipping on a cube of Liquid Energon Replacement, but she wasn’t just there for the drinks; the past few nights she had been receiving visions and the last one the night before had asked her to come there that day, so she was there waiting.

She hadn’t been born a Seeker Princess, however when Skywarp and Thundercracker had chosen to retrine to her making it a Quaterne with Skyfire she became a Princess as they were the last 3 Princes of Vos, but now there were 4 as Skyfire also became a Prince, but one didn’t know he was a Prince thanks to the Council Of Seekers and Council Of Primes.

She was curious though about the 4 Mech’s she was to meet there today as they had worn robes of Vosian Kings, but as far as she had heard the last 4 Kings had died when Skywarp and Thundercracker were merely 10 Earth years old.

As she was thinking a voice reached her audios from the vision and she heard him ask, “I wonder if she’s here yet.” Another voice says, “I don’t see her; maybe not yet.” Flowerdancer steps off the stool and she walks towards the 4 and she asks, “Are you 4 looking for Flowerdancer Prime?”

The first one who spoke looks at the bi-colored Seeker who spoke to them and he says, “Yes how did you know?” Flowerdancer flicks her bi-colored wings and says, “Well I can tell you that she is here; you see I am Flowerdancer Prime; if you are the 4 I’ve been waiting on; you wouldn’t recognize me like this as in your visions I was Gold because I’m a Goddess.”

Yellow Jacket stares at the bi-colored Seeker so he had been wrong, she was there it was just she looked different in the visions because of her being a Goddess. Stinger says, “That’s shocking that you are her. Come there is a private room we can talk in.”

Flowerdancer nods and follows the 4 into another room, shocked as she saw that they wearing Vosian King Robes just as they had in the visions. The 4 kings sat down on chairs in the new room; but Flowerdancer frowns and Stinger asks, “What’s wrong?” Flowerdancer asks, “Is any of the seating safe enough for a Seeker with Class 10 Hyper-Sensitive wings?”

Stinger smiles realizing the female Seekers concerns and he says, “Yes all the furniture here is designed for Seekers with Class 10 Hyper-Sensitive wings.” Flowerdancer relaxes at his words and sits down. It was the last of the 4 who spoke this time and he asks, “Why do you wear our family’s Robes?”

Flowerdancer was shocked at the question from the one she had assumed was the Medic of the 4 and she says, “I don’t know what you are talking about, these Robes represent 2 of my Quaterne mates Prince Skywarp and Prince Thundercracker; when we became a Quaterne they gave me these Robes.”

Stinger stares at the female when she spoke of Skywarp and Thundercracker and he asks, “They are still alive? Where are they?” Flowerdancer looks at the one who had spoken first who seemed the leader and she says, “Yes they are, right now they are at our home here in Vos with the other member of our Quaterne name of Skyfire.” She stops, but being the Quaterne leader she was she asks, “What’s your interest in my Wingsecond and Wingthird?”

Stinger flinches as she sounded like he did protecting the rest of his Quaterne and he says, “Nothing in the way you might think Flowerdancer; you see they are our sons.” Flowerdancer stares at the 4 Kings and she says, “No that’s impossible King Stinger, King Yellow Jacket, King Skybomb, and King Starlight were killed when Skywarp and Thundercracker were only 10 years old; when a building collapsed on them.”

Stinger sighs as she had been told what everyone else had about them, but he shakes his head no and says, “No we weren’t killed, Skywarp inherited my Warping Abilities; that’s why only our Robes were found; well that is those were our secondary Robes, we are wearing our primary Robes right now.”

Flowerdancer stares at the 4 Kings, and she asks, “Then where have the 4 of you been?” Starlight shrugs and says, “The third planet of sector 262 a place called Cairo Egypt; we were there until the 4th Fairy Princes Cycle then we went to the planet known as Pern until this Cycle then we returned to that planet again and we live where the humans call Maquis City California.”

Flowerdancer stares at the 4 in confusion they had been on Earth during her reign, but she didn’t remember seeing them and she remembered every single Cybertronian who lived during her reign, and now they lived in Maquis City California again where she lived which confused her even more.

Stinger saw confusion in the female Seeker’s optics and he asks, “What’s wrong?” Flowerdancer shakes her head and says, “I lived in Cairo Egypt during the reign of Queen Akadeanna Hawk First Queen Of Egypt, and I know every Cybertronian who lived during that reign, yet I don’t remember the 4 of you there; and now I live in Maquis City California, that’s where I was when the visions came; yet I still have never seen the 4 of you.”

Stinger chuckles and says, “That’s because we’ve lived as Humans and we still do; we are Half-Breeds.” Skybomb who had been quiet during the whole time asks, “In this time do you know the men known as Jaylon, Kelton, Denzel, and Quentin?”

Flowerdancer stares at the one who finally spoke and she says, “Yes of course as I’m also a Half-Breed I know them as they are my men in my Human form; I am better known as Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk co-leader of the GI Joe team.”

Stinger stares at the female, they had seen Akadeanna only 3 hours before they left for Cybertron and she had been boarding the Maquis Flagship at the time, Flowerdancer asks, “Why do you ask about if I know them?” Stinger sighs and says, “Because you know us then; I am Jaylon; my mate Yellow Jacket is better known as Kelton; Skybomb is Denzel; and Starlight who is Skybomb’s mate is better known as Quentin. I guess this is where you were going when you boarded the Maquis flagship.”

Flowerdancer stares at the 4 in shock and she says, “Yes this is where I was going when I left on the Maquis Flagship. How long after I left did you 4?” Yellow Jacket says, “Only 3 hours after you did, the Romulan Flagship brought us.” Flowerdancer stares at Yellow Jacket and laughs and says, “My Grandson then brought you, Captain Tomalok Hawk is my grandson.”

Yellow Jacket stares and says, “Yes he did.” Flowerdancer asks, “Then you were living as Humans as well during the reign of Queen Akadeanna Hawk? If so what were your names then?” Stinger says, “Yes we were living as Humans during her reign; we lived and worked in her palace. My name was Petran then.”

Yellow Jacket says, “I was Ashton then.” Skybomb says, “I was Vincent then.” Starlight says, “And I was Adrian then.” Flowerdancer stares at the 4; they had been 4 of her most trusted workers during her reign. Starlight asks, “Why do you wish to know?” Flowerdancer stares at him and says, “Because it’s not coincidental that in my Human form I am named Akadeanna Hawk, I was First Queen Of Egypt. Skyfire saved my life.”

The 4 Kings stare at the female Seeker it was their Egyptian Queen from the beginning of time. Yellow Jacket says, “I told you 3! It wasn’t coincidental she acts so much like our Egyptian Queen!” Flowerdancer chuckles at Starlight’s words; Stinger says, “That’s why Quentin has been trying to get a sample of your blood Flowerdancer none of us believed him; we were insisting a DNA test.”

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, “That’s ok; I was planning to give it when I returned from this. Would the 4 of you like to reunite with your sons?” Stinger nods and says, “Yes please. If you wish Skyfire may join us as well.” Flowerdancer nods and calls to her Quaterne mates to join her. Before shifting her optics back to normal and says, “They are on their way; I didn’t tell them why I called them though.”

Starlight asks, “You didn’t think they would believe you is that why?” Flowerdancer nods and says, “Yeah that’s why I didn’t tell them I didn’t think Skywarp or Thundercracker would believe me.”


End file.
